Carrie (XY015)
Carrie (Japanese: おばあさん Granny) is a character of the day who appeared in An Appetite for Battle!. Carrie was baking macarons when she encountered a sleeping on her doorstep. Unbeknownst to her, the Chespin actually belonged to and had been drawn by the macarons' scent. She picked it up and let it rest on her couch. She then gave it some of her newly baked macarons. Soon after, her husband Wylie returned home from a battle tournament. Carrie immediately requested a battle with him to settle a quarrel they had earlier. Carrie used Chespin to battle, while Wylie chose to battle with his . Chespin had trouble keeping up in the battle due to the type disadvantage and having eaten too much macarons before. Meanwhile, the explosions caused by Delphox's drew and to the battle. Just as Delphox's was about to hit Chespin, Clemont jumped in front to protect it. Clemont then explained to Carrie how Chespin actually belonged to him. Clemont asked Carrie if he could take over the battle, and Carrie agreed. Resuming the battle, Carrie now took the role of referee. The battle was ultimately called off due to Wylie having back problems, although it had made Chespin closer to Clemont. Carrie helped Wylie up, and they settled their quarrel, which was revealed to have started when Wylie wanted Carrie to lose some weight, which offended her and caused her to take away his dinner. Now that their quarrel was over, Wylie revealed that he had bought Carrie a cake to make up for what he said. They shared the cake with Ash and his friends, and then said their goodbyes as the group continued on their way. Pokémon Befriended Suzy Myers |desc=As Carrie was baking macarons, she found Chespin sleeping on her doorstep. Unbeknownst to her, the Chespin actually belonged to and had been drawn by the scent of the macarons. She picked it up and laid it to rest on her couch. She then gave it some of her newly baked macarons. Soon after, her husband Wylie came home from a battle tournament. Carrie immediately requested a battle with him to settle a quarrel they had earlier. Carrie used the Chespin she found to battle, while Wylie chose to battle with his . Chespin had trouble keeping up in the battle due to the type disadvantage and having eaten too much macarons before. Meanwhile, the explosions caused by Delphox's drew and to the battle. Just as Delphox's was about to hit Chespin, Clemont jumped in front to protect it. Clemont then explained to Carrie how Chespin actually belonged to him. Clemont asked Carrie to take over the battle, to which Carrie agreed. The battle was ultimately called off due to Wylie having back problems, although it had made Chespin closer to Clemont.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=ゆきじ Yukiji |en=Michele Knotz |he=שירלי לילו Shirly Lilu |no=Inger Teien |pl=Mirosława Krajewska |es_eu=Pilar Gentil |pt_br=Rosely Gonçalves }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters fr:Millie (Kalos) it:Carrie (Kalos) zh:奶奶（XY015）